Keep the Balance
by Billy Shears 98
Summary: (ONESHOT) The first prelude of what's to come, right after Oliver and Barry receive Batwoman's call, in order to answer, what is Oliver's bid to Keep the Balance?


"Are you sure you don't want a ride there?" Asked Barry, looking sideways to Oliver as they walked outside the bar, having finished their drinks after Batwoman's call to Oliver

Oliver looked at Barry "To do what?" He asked "Tell Deegan to not do anything else?" He shrugged "I don't think he can do anything but breathe and sleep right now"

Barry nodded "Okay then, do you want a ride home?" Barry said as lightning appeared on his pupils, as he was readying himself to take his friend back to Star City.

Oliver shook his head "No Barry, I don't need to be carried in superspeed by you again, thank you very much" The emerald archer tried to sound nonchalant, hoping the speedster wouldn't catch on the sense of ending going on between them.

Barry shrugged "Well, I've got to go back home now though, just" Barry stopped and sighed "Let me know when you get home, Oliver" Barry finished as he shook Oliver's hand "See you later, Green Arrow" The scarlet speedster smiled as he said goodbye to one of his mentors and best friends, and sped off.

The yellow lightning was soon gone, leaving Oliver Queen, alone with his thoughts and musing with the sacrifice he had to make.

 _" **How do you propose I keep the balance?"** The Monitor's voice seemed to reverberate around Central City, but only for Oliver, as his thoughts carried him to earlier that same day, when Superman, Supergirl, The Flash and Green Arrow were fighting the fight of their lives._

 _Oliver stood up, looking straight at The "God" that Mar Novu said he could be categorized, as he said the words that would seal the next mission after Diaz, and if everything went the way it should, the last Mission Oliver Queen was to ever embark on_

 _"Take me instead" He said "I know I'm not worth much" Oliver said, after seeing how much craziness the world could take in just the span of three days "But if you take me, we can still have a chance to prevail in this coming 'Crisis' of yours, and maybe that way you could keep the balance" He finished and studied the Monitor's reaction._

 _The being studied Oliver, as if looking for deceit in his words, in his very being, Novu's dark eyes seemed to bore on Oliver's soul, and he nodded **"I can do that, but now I need you to do something"** an arrow materialized on the Monitor's hand, the bluish-silver glow of it attracting Oliver's eyes._

 _ **"Doctor Deegan has gone mad with the power I gave him, sadly, the same as what happened to any of the others I've given this test to"** He handed the arrow towards Oliver and the vigilante took it_

 _ **"This arrow, if shot right, could kill a God"** He said, sounding solemn " **And stop the book from rewriting reality ever again"** The Monitor explained and Oliver nodded **"I'll give you this and your friend's destiny being changed , knowing you won't fail the shot, if you meet my one demand"**_

 _Oliver tensed, prepared for anything, having accepted about the sacrifice that had to be done, so that Barry and Kara's destiny could be rewritten "What is it?"_

 _The Monitor looked at the Green Arrow and looked at him **"I need you to prepare, in order to kill a God"** Oliver looked at Novu, who kept explaining himself **"I need you to be ready to Kill my Brother Mobius, the Anti-Monitor when the Crisis starts"**_

 _Oliver nodded and looked at the entity "And how will I know this Crisis has started and I need to kill this Mobius?" Oliver threaded his words carefully so nothing would be left unspoken._

 _The Monitor pointed, and the image of Star Labs in Central City, and the Argus building in Star City with the red skies highlighting them **"You've seen them already, the sky turning red, the sense that something has changed"** He said_

 _Oliver nodded, right as everything seemed to slow down in the dimension of the monitor_

 _"Go" Novu said **"Before their destiny is truly settled"**_

 _Oliver nodded and after getting out of the apartment, he ran, right as everyone was slow in time, shooting the arrow straight at the book, stopping "Superman" and bringing everything back to normal, with the book stopping to rewrite reality and breaching out of anyone's reach before Oliver could pick it up, right as Deegan fell, his face gray and disfigured._

A honk startled Oliver and his musings as he was just going out of Central City, the lights of a car shadowing him as Oliver quickly regained the balance lost and speeding up.

Now, just getting out of the first fight of the upcoming war, Oliver knew, Diaz was the least of his problems, and he was ready to let someone else stop the Dragon.

"Time to find the new Green Arrow" he thought as he drove back home, ready to continue his second to last mission


End file.
